What'cha Say
by latina-pr
Summary: Edward wants it ALL cars, endless amounts of money, fame/fortune, glitz/glamour and that includes Leah too, somewhere. Leah could careless for material possessions, she just wants Edward. What happens when you lose yourself in the trivial world of material unnecessary things? Who will win the battle vanity or love? Based on the song of the same title.


_**Disclaimer**_: Stephanie Meyer _**OWNS**_ all rights to Twilight, as does _Jason Derulo_ to his song "_**What'cha Say**_". This story, _What'cha Say_, is of my own creation.

Lyrics are to the song _**What'cha Say**_by _**Jason Derulo**_.

_**A**_/_**N**_: My very first LeaWard (Edward/Leah pairing). YEY! Made it to another favorite pairing. =D ;0Þ

This is the longest part in the story, expect the rest to be shorter. ;0)

In this story I have only done one thing that is factual and that is looking up some Native American names, their meaning and what tribe the name common to. Just wanted to clarify.

On the clarification note as with all my stories and with the term fiction in itself, EVERY single word I've written is a complete fabrication. NOT REAL! I'm only saying that, because I worry what people may or may not think is in the content of author's writings. With the exception of the names; what parts are actual facts? Well let me put your minds at ease, everything is fake.

Hope you like it. Enjoy!

_**What'cha Say**_

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

_Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?  
_

_Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Jason Derulo)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

**PART - A**

She's _**NOT**_ by any means a "_club kid_", perhaps it's because she turned the big 1-8 last month and she is still trying to adjust to the idea of "_adult status_".

_Adult, what does that mean anyways? _She will forever wonder.

Still she remembers her mother's words when on her eighteenth birthday "_my baby's all grownup_". Regardless this is where she has been brought to "_at gun point_" by her friends, a **club**. Ok, maybe not at gun point that is a little too harsh, not by her standards of course, but all good fun alternatives she came up with had been vetoed. So here they were three, by all legal accounts, three young women in their late teens at a "_**discoteca**_" as the islanders call it. The name of this place is _**Club Blue**_.

_Club Blue_, who knew a name like that on an island where the native language is Spanish. _Go figure._

Looking around the "_**discoteca**_", the people up on the second level some sitting at tables chatting animatedly, some girls by the railings swaying to the beat of the music back and forth and side to side in hopes of catching the attention of a potential hook-up for after hours. On the ground level the place was packed, you could barely blink let alone breathe, dance or walk. The place was _**hot**_ and not in a good way either. They'd been at this club for little over twenty minutes and she felt as if it were a hundred degrees in here, sticky and sweaty. The masses seemed to be moving as one, you couldn't tell where a person or couple started and where the rest ended. The bar area was a sort of different story. It was clear of people, hardly anyone was there making chit-chat. Guess people here are not ones for bar gab other than ordering beverages. This is not her; she stuck out like a sore thumb. A place like this is not what they did to proclaim the day of her birth, she never imagined she'd be in here at the age of 18.

For the _**big celebration**_, back then, all that took place was a sleep over weekend at her parents' log cabin by the lake—formerly owned by her dearly departed grandparents—. With her best friends (Alice Brandon, Angela Weber) & cousins (María Montoya & Emily Young) in toe, her favorite bacon topped pizza, food/extra junk food, her favorite movie genres, lastly her two favorite _Baskin Robins_ ice cream cakes—cookies-n-cream and pralines-n-cream—.

Never once had she smoked nor drank or experimented with drugs. She is pure, a "_clean teen_" in every sense the epitome of the phrase.

Sure she's eighteen and legally an adult, but not adult enough for alcohol cigarettes and other legal "_stuff_". Although if there is any truth to what she's heard about the Caribbean, she should be walking up to the bartender and ask for anything her heart's desire. Only problem was she didn't know what she wanted or what to order in the first place.

We started our journey departing from Ft. Lauderdale, FL. Yesterday was the first stop in the Dominican Republic, _rumored _legal drinking age 18. Today's stop is two days in Puerto Rico, a US territory and legal drinking age 18. Tomorrow at 8PM we're sailing towards St. Thomas for the day and then it's off to Grenada for a spice filled day, legal drinking ages at both unknown, but _rumor _has it 18 is the magic number. To conclude their trip is another two day stop, but this time in Aruba. And then it's back to Ft. Lauderdale, FL in the good ol' US of A.

'_¡Vamos chica! __No estás disfrutando el regalo que nos dieron nuestros padres. __This is our senior trip; a __**cruise**__ at that and we're all legal adults here and in several of the other places on schedule._' María expressed in dissatisfaction to her beloved cousin. '_Drink something for Pete's sakes. I ordered earlier this drink called a Pacific Blue Caribbean Cruise, it was wooo._' Her words had a tinged of a slur to them. '_I wonder if they make those on board… Oh yeah, on board you have to be twenty-one or more. Oh, well at least we have the islands. Hehehe!_' She snorted.

She was going to rebuke her cousin some more until…

'_You know cuz, Imma gonna steal one of the hotties that have manwiched Alice over there. It's boring being here with you and your Ms. Wallflower attitude._'

'_Bl_-' Before she could protest the claim María disappeared into the crowd of sticky sweaty dancers, found the manwich that was Alice and she was left by herself at the bar looking on.

_Why am I such a goodie-goodie? Why can't I be careless and carefree? Think about consequences later. _She mentally cursed herself some more.

She faced the bar and leaned on her elbows. '_At least the ship is only a short walk. My friends have ditched me and I should return the favor._' She grumbled to no one in particular, not that anyone would be able to hear over the loudness of the music. '_I'll text them both my whereabouts as soon as I'm on board. That is if Tweedle Half-Drunk & Tweedle Half-Drunker can still read._' She muttered irritated.

'_¡Estúpidas las dos!_' Her voice laced with aggravation.

With her decision made she was about to head for the door when from behind her a smooth voice with a heavy accent stopped her dead in her tracks.

'_Es lindo ver el mar, subiéndose a las rocas, pero es más lindo alcanzar, con un beso tu boca._"

A voice velvety smooth almost whispered to her ear. She turned facing the owner.

_¡Hola! ¡Buenas noches, señorita! ¿Le puedo comprar una bebida? Pero personalmente preferiría su compañía en la pista de baile. Aunque no bailo muy bien, aun así me deleitaría más un baile con una mujer tan hermosa como lo es usted._'

Seeing the person before her she was floored. Nearly forgot how to talk I the process.

'_Hi!_' She managed to speak somewhat shyly to the boy, no scratch that MAN that just so flatteringly greeted her with such smooth sweet words and offered to buy her a drink. If she were more brazen she would made a comment on the heavy accent or said something like _if you use English it will be much better_, but she didn't. She just couldn't not to this man.

Although she had to admit, he spoke Spanish with near perfect enunciation and proper articulation, not to mention the verb tense and noun usage.

Looking at him from head to toe he's not older than twenty-one, slender build, not too lanky—but not bulky either, tall—6'2" maybe more—, thick & untidy reddish-bronze colored hair. He had this boyish charm to him with gorgeous emerald green orbs. Even though the club was dimly lit and much darkness surrounded them, she could tell the color of those eyes still. He was wearing light color jeans and a light yellow striped button down shirt with the sleeves pulled back.

'_Oh! You speak English, what a relief._' Edward was so relieved. Is not that he didn't speak the native language, he proved that, it's just he was very self-conscious of his accent. Though, his been told by islanders yesterday and today that his pronunciation very good and the accent is not that bad.

'_Yes, I'm from Forks, WA and this is my high school graduation present._' She spoke.

He took in the Native American beauty be fore him. He had been watching for a while now… Eighteen no less—had to be in order to be allowed entry—, long thick wavy glistening dark raven color hair, dark brown mysterious eyes surrounded with eyelashes like feather dusters, soft features, pouty lips, exotic, perfect cinnamon skin tone partially darkened by the sunny days, about 5'3" and slender—but with some seriously dangerous curves where they needed to be. She was wore a pair of dark-wash jeans that did an excellent job at displaying her perfect posterior and a dark blue old navy flag tank top, and even though he hated to admit it, it clung to her figure almost as it were second skin showcasing her bust neatly.

'_Oh? Your family must be very wealthy if they gave you a club for a grad gift._' Edward gleefully mused.

She was taken aback for a second, confused and smiled for the first time since starting the conversation with this stranger after thinking of what she said to him. She chuckled.

'_Well very funny Mr. Smarty-Pants. Rephrasing, I'm on a senior graduation cruise with my best friends, Alice and cousin María. That's was the gift our parents gave us._' She pressed her lips and smirked, completely at ease with him.

_Wow! Where did all that pluckiness come from? That's just not me. I even gave him names, not my own, but personal information regardless. _She wondered.

'_Oh, that explains it. Name's Edward, Edward Cullen. I know who you're on a trip with, but you are?_' He extended his hand.

'_Pleased to meet you._' She took his hand and shook it.

'_What no name? You'd be the first person I've met without one._' He grinned.

'_Oh no, I do have one its just that my parents taught me not to talk to strangers, but if you're in a situation that conversation must be take place then avoid giving information as much as possible._' She said grinning back at him even wider.

'_I bet I already some things about you._' He said showing some confidence.

'_You do? Please pray tell._' She said in a dismissive tone.

'_I know that you're here on a cruise…_'

'_I believe I told you that little tidbit a moment ago._'

'_Yes, you did, but I already knew._'

Alarms and red flags went off in her head. '_You do?_' She took a step back, her body coming in contact with the bar ledge. This guy could be anything… an assassin for hire, serial killer, rapist, kidnaper, pimp…the list could go on and on….

'_Yes I do._' Edward stepped forward his arms crossed over his chest. '_I know, that you boarded the vessel called Destiny, by Carnival cruises in Ft. Lauderdale, FL a couples of days ago. Yesterday you got off at the port in the Dominican Republic, today you're in Puerto Rico and tomorrow night set sail to the US Virgin Island of St. Thomas…_' His grinned widened at the deer-in-the-head-lights look she was giving him.

'_How..?_' Her voice laced with fear and confusion.

_Now for the kill, my dear boy. _He thought mischievously.

'_Simple… I am traveling on the same cruise as you._' Edward chuckled. '_I saw when you boarded with your two other friends. The other day in Florida, I was on deck with my friends. You and your friends are three very lovely young women if I do say so myself._' He couldn't hide the amusement.

Leah released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and sighed in relief.

'_That is not funny, you nitwit._' Leah wanted to hit him for scaring her half-to-death. '_I thought for a minute I would have to get security and call the police. I thought you could be a rapist, kidnaper…_' Leah was interrupted by a small audacious group of young men, one of which boasted to Edward.

Out of nowhere three more young men around Edward's they appeared. They were all probably same age as Edward.

The tallest of the three about 6'5" was big and muscular—like a weight lifter, he reminded Leah of a bear—, short curly dark hair covered his head, dimples formed on his cheeks whenever he smiled—those give him this very mischievous boy façade—, he had benign blue colored eyes. The second tallest of the three stood about 6'3", not too muscular—but lean and robust, with an able-bodied solid form—, thick medium length wavy honey blond hair topped him and bright blue-green eyes. The third male had marginally longer golden brown hair, standing at least 6'1" with sky blue eyes, medium build and hard muscled, but his eyes had this glint to them that made her feel uncomfortable with his company.

'_Hey buddy! Did you finally get to tap that piece of Native American ass you've been drooling over since the trip started? Man, I wonder if her two other sex on legs friends are here tonight, too?_' The big as a bear guy rudely inquired, placing a beefy arm over Edward's shoulders in a sideways hug of approval.

She was very annoyed with this guy's behavior, this, this, what was his name again... Oh yeah, Edward and now his friends for thinking so little of women.

'_Urgh! MEN! All they think about is sex._' Leah exasperated and stormed passed Edward and his pack of wild hungry mountain lions. Now more than before she was determined to find the exit/entrance and leave _**Club Blue**_.

A medium height, brilliant orange redhead with long thick tresses, blue eyes and soft features showed-up as Leah left. She wore a one shoulder pink top and a short denim skirt that made her long legs, and best feature, seem like they're a mile long. She stood closely behind the third guy.

Edward put a hand to his face and spoke through open fingers. '_Thanks, Emmett! Just what I needed..._' Edward stalked after the native girl, but lost her in the darkness of the club and the never wavering crowd.

'_What bug crawled up his ass and died?_' The redhead asked to no one in particular.

'_Good question Victoria._' Her boyfriend answered kissing the arm that just wrapped itself around his neck. '_I think Edward's just upset that Bella dumped him for his nemesis Garret Coldwell and you know how that shit happened four months ago._'

She looked in the direction Edwards took. '_It could also be that because he couldn't find a girl to bring with on the trip, he'll now have to spend all his days and nights of this Caribbean vacation all up and lonely in that roomy cabin with just Handy-Mandy for company. I told him to pack his dolly Sasha, but I guess the boy doesn't take suggestions well._' She laughed at her boy's antics.

'_Uh, James you just have this way with words. Such a fine example of our nation's cultured young male eloquence._' The blond haired boy said, his deep Texan voice heavily dripping with sarcasm.

'_Oh, why thank you professor Whitlock for all the lessons in how to be proper southern gentlemen, I hope I've me the proud._' James smiled cheekily. '_But alas we cannot all be the embodiments of manners, perfection and oh what was it that you said…_' He tapped his chin and pretended to be in deep thought for a moment. '_Oh yes, _"_**eloquence**_"_._'

'_Ah, Jazz, cool it! James is just telling it like it is._' Victoria defended her man. '_You know my baby is nothing if not subtle and honest._'

'_Oh, yes very subtle. James just exudes refinement._' Jasper sneered. '_I don't have a problem with honesty, it's his _"_**subtlety**_"_ that's the issue._'

'_Anyways guys… Did I say something wrong?_' Emmett was dumbfounded by the event that took place a minute ago.

'_Aw, Em our dear boy slow and steady as always. Anyhow, I think we all arrived the moment Eddie was about to make the kill… Though I could be wrong, but the brooding serial killer routine didn't look to be having much effectiveness on the young lady as it normally does._' Jasper concluded.

The group of four glanced at the direction Edward and the mystery girl had disappeared to.

'_You know what, I sympathize with our dear friend, but NONE of us made this trip to sit around and do nothing._' James had pulled away from Victoria and addressed his friends. '_I don't know about the rest of you, however the night is young and I __**do**__ have a girlfriend to dance the night away with and later fuck any and every way we can._' Extending his arm to her. '_Shall we my sweet?_'

'_We certainly shall my dear._' Victoria replied taking his arm in hers.

The other two look at one another in a gesture that said _**what the heck! **_and followed after the couple into the crowd. Within seconds each was bumping and gridding with some ladies. One even gave Jasper a smile that says _**come join me in the private room so we can **_"_**dance**_"_** without people and things in the way**_.

**!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&**

'_Oh!_' '_Ah!_' Two girls painfully moaned in unison, both felt as if their heads were going to split in two. Some not very loud rumbles and clinks are interrupting their much needed rest.

'_Keep the noise down!_' The very hangovered late sleepers called out after the clank of a closing drawer aroused them from sleep a second time.

'_Girls, you are aware it's little after nine…_' Leah said expectantly. '_You know breakfast ends at ten._'

'_¿Y?_' María questioned the soft light of the vanity blinded her when she cracked open and eye.

'_So?... Well I'm going to eat, and enjoy those oh so delicious waffles, biscuits, and every other high carb and high fat food item they serve in the buffet._' She patronized.

'_Oh shut it and let us sleep this headache off!_' Alice cried out.

Leah had turned the vanity light off and was at the door by then with plenty of glee responding. '_Oh I believe you mean the hangover!_' She slipped out successfully dodging the pillow that came flying her way. She snickered thinking of the disheveled appearance Alice and Maria will have later.

Thankfully for them she is a very thoughtful person and left some aspirin and water for each when they do finally decided to grace the world with their presence. _A definite Kodak worthy moment if there ever was one._ She thought wickedly. _That's why my camera is permanently attached to my hands._

Leah walked away and headed for some yummy-yummy in her tummy breakfast. Unbeknownst to her a pair of emerald green eyes had been watching her.

_It's HER! And that's her stateroom? Score one for the home team. _He mentally cheered himself. He walked down to the very door she had stepped out from and thanking the heavens for the free wi-fi. He pulled out his smartphone, went to his e-mail and mailed himself the number of the room. Hers was a cabin towards the inside of the ship, meaning no chance at even a sliver of sunlight what-so-ever. He and his friends each had their own cabin with a balcony. He bet the girl and her friends are sharing the cabin.

Edward watched her for a moment longer taking in her attire it was what must be worn. Light fabrics are perfect way of dressing in the warm-weather of the Caribbean; the entire outfit gave her this sexy, yet demure look. It also somehow screamed uncomplicated, easygoing, relaxed. Unlike last night her hair was down, but he knew that at some point those tresses, which he longed to run his finger through, would be tied in a ponytail once more.

A sage colored dress that reached just above the knees. It was a strappy bohemian shape with a few tiers of ruffles and matching waist tie. On her feet were a pair of dusty green sandals with small rope accent detail, which made her feet look all the cuter and the dark red nail polished on her petite toes made those standout.

Edward was so distracted by Leah that he did not hear a door opened and closed. His focus was solely on Leah. He watched her round the corner and disappear from view. He etched on him mind the way the light fabric of the dress gave this ethereal ever presence, how the waist tie accentuated how small it really is with the ideal hourglass figure.

The person had an amused smile on their lips. _His got it bad. Way worse than his time wasted on Swan Princess._ They observed. _Ok, time to make my presence known._

'_You know if you take a picture it will last longer._'

Edward gave the intruder a humorless look. '_Very funny, Victoria._' He looked away. '_Shouldn't you be handling private matters with James right about now. Isn't time for your morning_ "_**workout**_" _session?_'

'_Yeah, but what can I say too much to alcohol; and passing out after round four pretty much killed the mood for any chances at some morning nookie._' She said sourly. '_Anyways, come on I'm hungry and from the hungry like a lion look you were giving that girl, I'd say you're much hungrier. The others should be there by now or will be momentarily._'

Linking their arms Victoria pulled in the direction of the elevators in order to reach the promise land, _the breakfast buffet line_.

**!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&**

'_Can you believe this? Our cruise is almost over and Eddie boy, the stalker, has yet to make any approaches to that little piece of Native American sweetness, called Leah. Or score with any of the sex on legs hotties in this bountiful vessel of the seas. I know if had my share and can't complain on most._' Emmett said. '_Tsk, tsk Edward! If you were my son you'd be nothing but a disappointment to me. The black sheep I'd definitely keep hidden._' He finished faking despondency.

'_Funny Em, simply hilarious._' Edward had had just about enough of his friends unrequired comments in regards to his actions or lack thereof when it came to his mystery... _Wait a minute what did Emmett just say?_

'_I'm just saying man, should definitely consider hooking up with one of these lovely women and forg-_'

'_Emmett can you repeat that?_'

'_Repeat what?_'

'_What you just said?_'

'_About hooking up, you didn't let me finish…._'

'_No, the girl... My mystery girl, what did you call her and how do you know her name?_'

'_Leah, that's her name. They sat in the table behind ours when you guys left me to go to the gym. They were talking about the drunken night her friends Alice and María had back in PR._' Emmett snickered remembering the conversation he overheard. '_How Alice would love to hook-up with some blue-green eyed blond guy she saw trying his luck at the blackjack tables. I remember she said she wouldn't mind a one-night with him. Your girl, Leah, reproached her for her bold brazen sexual behavior, as she called it._' He laughed even more at that.

'_Why would she care? Not that is any of my business, but since we're on the subject. Why was she such a prude about it?_' Victoria wondered.

'_Your guess is as good as mine. Anyway, Edward now you know her name, you have her room number._'

'_How do you know?_'

'_Puuu-lease, man. You've been leaving little notes for her at their door, like some kind of secret admirer. I saw you leave those chocolates and native sweets from that fancy shop we went to yesterday in Grenada. Even the blind can see you got the hots, the really bad hots, for the Sweet-Spicy Girl._'

Edward blushed some, but remained quiet he couldn't come up with a sharp snappy comeback to what was clearly the obvious. It was true he had been behaving like an adolescent with a crush on his teacher or the girl he wanted to ask to the prom, but did not have the guts to do.

'_Sweet-Spicy? Where does that come from Em? Doesn't make any since._'

'_Well Jasper my friend, her skin tone is that of cinnamon and cinnamon is a sweet spice and she's a girl, SO Sweet Spicy Girl or SSG for short, but I prefer Sweet-Spicy._'

'_Only you could come-up with such irrationality, Em._' James stated. '_But I do admit its rather clever._' He both praised and snorted.

Everyone at the table laughed, Edward included. As soon as the laughter died down they continued the conversation chatting animatedly about all they've done on the trip so far and recalling this past year. Every fun, funny, naughty deeds/behaviors/performances, extra _**extra**_curricular activities, exploits and best of all, the fraternity battles and prank wars the University of Washington is known for.

**!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&**

'_Hey girls, let's go to dinner at the restaurant tonight, instead doing the same-old-same-old._' Alice suggested.

'_But Al, don't you hate those fancy-schmancy__places?_'

'_I agree with Mari on that one, Al. You're the one that's always said those stuffy places are for the pompous ego-centered people inside them._' Leah was just as flabbergasted as María.

'_I know guys, but I figured we already paid for it and the trip is almost over. Why not?_'

Leah and María look at another, _yeah why not? _They mentally asked the other.

'_Besides we all looked super cute in our prom dresses and that is why we brought them with us._'

'_Your right Al, I had totally forgotten we had._' Agreed María.

'_So it's settled dinner tonight will be in Poseidon's Castle._' All three nodded in agreement.

**!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&**

'_Ladies as the British would say, __**we look positively smashing!**_' Alice announced curling the last lock of Leah's hair. She had created a vision in ringlet perfection with a half-up, half-down curled hairstyle. Dividing her hair in the front part and separating her bangs. Alice had pulled back tendrils from face pinned down beneath a layer of Leah's hair for an extra-smooth look. As much as she hated to admit it, Leah had to accept that she looked a whole lot better than she did at prom when tackled her own thick mane. For some inane reason she felt more comfortable in her own skin tonight than she had ever felt in her entire life. _Why is that? _She contemplated.

Leah smirked thinking of earlier events...

She had pushed and shoved, put her foot down and even threatened to throw overboard _**ALL**_ hair equipment and maintenance products when her cousin and friend wanted to pile on layers upon layers of makeup. Thankfully they saw the light when Leah was about to make good on her threat. However, it came to the _dreaded compromise_. In order to have make-up freedom she would have to let Alice do her hair and she could do proceed to do whatever she wanted with on her face as long as it was approved by the panel for the evening events... Looking at her reflection once more, she had done light evening makeup. She kept it to go with the dress she wore.

Because of financial situations all three girls wore the same outfits worn to prom night. Attire recycling as Alice's mom called it. In plain English getting to use what you spend wisely. The funny part about that night had been when they arrived together at the prom's location; all three were in cocktail style dresses.

Alice had managed to save enough money to buy a very pretty strapless green floral printed dress with ruffle tiers at skirt bottom and embroidered trim at modest price. Ok, ok it was on clearance, because the store was going out of business and she bought it at steal from the original $200+ price to little over $80 dollars. Regardless the dress is so Al in the end. It compliments her confident bubbly personality. María was also able to save some money for her dress, but was very thankful when her grandmother gave her the rest she would need to buy the frock she eyed at a Nordstrom store in Seattle once. The garment is a beautiful ruffle-edged tiers of iridescent chiffon fashion a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and pleated Empire waist. The grey silver color really accents well with her skin tone. Leah on the other hand had a hand-me-down from her cousin Emily. Nevertheless it is a beaded and shirred two-tone dress in black and white. The slimming A-line skirt, scoop neck and empire waist are trimmed with glittering black beads. Because of the above-the-knee length her gams looked longer than they really were.

Surprisingly enough both María and Alice did not pile on heavy layers of makeup like they normally did. It was kept like Leah's light, accentuating their natural beauty without having to work at it too much. Hair was also shockingly without effort, as well. María had done also a half-up, half-down style, but maintained hers simple, slick and sophisticated with a fancy rounded silver covered with faux-pearls hair clip, pulling some wisps at the side added for elegance. Alice, combed her short—what she liked to call adult chicly refined—pixie like hair to the side, curled the ends and pined it with a lovely, yet playful, small green/yellow/gold butterfly hair jewelry pick.

'_Ok, ladies I believe will be leaving trails of drool left and right this evening._' María said looking at the three of them.

'_I agree._' Alice and Leah said at the same time. Looking at each other. '_JINXS!_' they replied in unison and giggled.

'_Come on Tweedels, I'm famished and it's about time we dine in luxury. We can get some pictures taken on the way to the restaurant and after dinner._' María pulled her friends with her.

**!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&**

'_You know I still wonder who is supposed to sit in those three empty chairs at our table._' Emmett commented to no one in particular.

'_My sentiments exactly._' Agreed Jasper.

'_Please don't remind us. We paid good money to ensure the good staterooms, top notch service and what's the end result…_' Victoria used a slight nasal voice. '_…"We're sorry. We overbooked the restaurant and therefore you'll be sharing your table." How can ocean liner overbook a restaurant, aren't there like three of those? Really._' She threw her hand up to extend her point.

'_Come on Vic. Who knows… Maybe it won't be your worst fear of a bunch of old geezers that smell like pepto._' James smirked patting her thigh.

'_I agree with James, girl._'

'_Eddie keep it up and I won't be doing you tonight and your only company will be __**Handy**__-Mandy._'

'_Ouch, low blow there Ed._' Jasper snickered.

'_That was a little below the belt, don't you think._'

'_Well, that's what you get for your ev—_'

'_Good evening lady and gentlemen here are the other three occupants that will join you on this exquisite dining experience and hopefully for the remainder of the journey._' The maître-d' announced smiling politely at the new companions and the people at the table. '_Ladies, here are your seats, please..._' The maître-d' pulled out all three chairs and stood behind one.

Upon seeing the three young women Edward was surprised by who sat in the chair across from his. _It's her! It's Leah! _He thought.

_Oh no it's him! That stupid jerk who tried to pick me for a one night the other night back in Puerto Rico. _Leah thought sourly.

Jasper the ever southern gentleman stood from his chair as the ladies took their seats, Edward and the other boys followed his example.

'_Oh my… Such gentlemen sitting here at this table._'

'_Yes, Alice we certainly struck gold, not only gentlemen, but young and single too, am I correct?_'

'_Sorry, ladies this gorgeous blue eyed blond tall drink of water here is mine._' Victoria wrapped an arm around James' neck. He winked and smiled.

'_Really, well at least there're three others and three of us. Therefore I believe some introductions are in order._' Everyone nodded. '_Since we're the newbies here, I'm María Montoya, this bubbly bright eyed gal to my left is Mary Alice Brandon, we call her Alice or Al…_' '_Hello!_' She waved and smiled widely. '_And this other lovely shy Quileute to my right is my dear sweet cousin, Leah R. Clearwater, we call her Lee._' '_Hi!_' She spoke quietly with a small polite smile. '_And who might you be?_'

'_We're pleased to make the acquiescence of such fetching, captivating, enchanting and might I add comely ladies such as yourselves, I'm Jasper Whitlock, Jr._'

'_Quite the charmer are you now, Mr. Whitlock._'

'_Always, Ms. Brandon, always._' He smiled a devilish one. '_Continuing with the introductions the leggy alluring redhead next to me is Victoria Weston and her fiancée and good friend of mine, James Moore, Jr. To my left is my best friend Emmett McCartney, Jr. and next to him another good friend Edward Masen Cullen._'

'_Wait a minute your names sound familiar? Where are you from?_'

'_We are all from Seattle, Washington, little lady._'

'_I knew it and please call me Alice. Yours and his father are both chefs and co-owners to the chain of restaurants "__**W & Mc**__" in WA, best Texan and Southern food in the Northwest is the slogan. I read the other day that the company is looking to expand throughout the West Coast and Southwest._' She pointed to Jasper and Emmett. '_While you're father is the designer Victor Weston of "__**VW**__" brand, his stuff has been worn by the likes of Helen Hunt, Ashley Judd, Jennifer Hudson, Michelle Williams, Selena Gomez, Jennifer Lopez, Katy Perry, Jennifer Aniston and Kelly Rowland, just to name a few. James Moore, Jr., your dad owns the second largest construction company in the country, Moore Construction. Lastly, Cullen is your name; your dad is a surgeon famous in the fields of cardiology and neurology. I caught a few weeks ago this thing on TLC in which this baby needed heart surgery to repair a faulty valve that was not pumping blood properly while still in utero, your dad was the head of the team of doctors that performed the operation. Heard his been highly sought after even more, once the documentary hit the airways. Plus your mom is like this uber chic and famous architect/interior designer, commissioned by names such as Trump, Hilton, Hess, Kennedy, Ford to design or remodel rooms and homes._'

'_Wow, our entire family's current standings summed up in a couple hundred or more words. By the way my name is Edward feel free to use it, Cullen is my last name after all._'

'_Yes, you seem to know quite a bit of us, but I'm afraid we still know nothing of yourselves. Care to tell us single men?_'

'_I know one thing about these delightful women, Emmett my friend._' All eyes, minus Leah's, turned to Edward. '_They all recently graduated high school and are on their senior trip a gift from their families and that's about it._'

'_Good everyone on this table is at least eighteen, I gather._' Emmett summarized. '_And that is more than any us of know, so ladies anything else?_'

'_There is really not that much to tell, other than we are all from the town of Forks, which is couple of hours away from Seattle and have been accepted to study at the University Of Washington in said city._' María spoke.

'_How interesting that is our alma mater, too. We're starting our junior year there this upcoming school year. In fact Eddo over there is going to take a summer class in July._'

'_Really! Wow what a coincidence, Lee is also taking a summer class in July, which one are you taking? She's going to take political scien- OW! What was that for?_' Alice reached under the table to rub her ankle some after Leah kicked her.

'_He, he! Sorry, Al. I just got a small leg cramp, it was an accident._' Leah blushed.

'_Cool, me too. What are you majors? Maybe will cross paths some more. Mine is music with a minor business management and a second minor on architecture. I'm a little on the fence with architecture and may end up dropping it altogether not really liking the course work._'

Leah breathed a small sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to concern herself with the jerk too much. '_Mine is in Culinary Arts & Management with a minor in Visual Arts._' _Perhaps he's already taken all the beginner classes and I won't see him._

_This girl is really shy. But I know better than that, I know how to release the panther or in her case the wolf within. _Edward thought.

A few hours later they were all done with their dinner and were now headed to one of the onboard discotheques. The night was still young and so are they, as Emmett said when he invited the girls to join them. However, they first made a stop at the casino, where the boys made a few extra hundred dollars at the roulette and blackjack tables courtesy of the new good luck charms.

Several more hours passed and Edward noticed how Leah still remained introverted, despite his best efforts to get to know her. Nevertheless, the small amount of time spent together, she opened up a little, and he profusely apologized for his uncharacteristic behavior back at the club in Puerto Rico and for that she was grateful.

They stepped onto the deck outside of the discotheque. Both young adults not huge fans of dancing crowds or overly sweaty masses. Therefore they continued what little conversation they could have elsewhere, where the serene and calm ruled.

The night was quiet and the skies were clear, the stars shone like tiny diamonds and the moon like a large beckon of light in the darkness. It was a little breezy out, but not too cold just the perfect night for a stroll on a beach somewhere and light a small bonfire with driftwood and see the unusual blue-green blaze. That would be a perfect setting for an evening of laughter amongst friends and relatives, jokes and embarrassing stories; of hotdogs, marshmallows and s'mores; of romance, stolen kisses and whispers in the night.

_Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all._ Leah pondered. _He seems like a very likeable boy. Smart, funny and handsome, don't hurt either. Daddy would certainly enjoy his company over a barbeque with a couple of beers or going fishing with. Except his a pale face and that is something that won't sit very well __**this**__ council member._ She remembered._ Perhaps dating him won't be so bad and dad could learn to accept…. Well for now what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him._ She concluded.

_She's sweet, kind, clever, pretty, truly the girl you want to take home to meet the family. Unlike some of the airhead stuck-up bitches I've dated. _Edward rationalized. _Mom and dad would be happy that I finally bring home a girl with a mind and life of her own. Not someone looking to stake claim on my in heritance and combine it with theirs or live off of my family's money solely._

Hours seemed to pass like minutes. Edward and Leah just kept on talking enjoying each other's company while sharing a wide chaise lounge. Every now and then, Edward would be the proverbial guy and steal glances at her body, the way her breast would rise when she'd laugh or inhale deeply, catch a glance down her dress as the hem would slightly bunch higher on her thighs making her toned legs appear longer.

_The very legs I'm itching to touch, grab and wrap around my naked form while ramming myself inside her body again and again. WOAH! There cowboy, take it easy or else you'll more than likely scare this girl off and she'll never want to see you again. Remember her words from last time "__**is everything about sex**__" and that the last thing you want her to think of you. Down boy come on, think… think… Yes! Naked Aunt Gertrude… Naked Aunt Gertrude… Naked Aunt Gertrude. Good "__**woody's**__" gone. _Edward reminded himself with great relief at the fact that a potential embarrassing situation has been _**defused**_.

The longer they conversed the more perfect for one another both realized they are. Similar interest, foods, books, music—although given Leah's Hispanic background her choices were wider and truly diverse—, movies, preferences in outdoor activities, even television. It was as if they were halves of the same person.

'_Leah… Can I ask you a question? It's completely unrelated to anything we've talked about._'

'_Yes, and you already did._'

'_Now whose being a smarty-pants...?_' Edward grinned. '_Just out of curiosity what does the "__**R**__" stand for?_'

'_R! What R?_'

'_The "__**R**__" in your name, when your cousin introduced you she said Leah R. Clearwater. What does the "R" mean?_'

'_Oh, that "__**R**__"… it's my middle name, Rayen. My dad is one for keeping our Native American heritage as alive possible; in fact my family is really for it….Anyway, Rayen is a Mapuche name, meaning "flower". For example one of my brother's his middle name is Achak an Algonquin name meaning "spirit". My cousin Paul his middle name is Cheveyo a Hopi name meaning "spirit warrior". I know they're not Quileute, but see what I'm getting at._'

Edward nodded. '_It's uncommon, but I understand where your family comes from. My friend Jasper, despite what people may think of him and he's major, he is really into history… Rayen, is very nice and unique._' He noted.'_A unique name for a unique flower._' He flirted moving a lock of her hair that got caught in the wind behind her ear. He noted how soft her strands were and the smoothness of her skin.

_Going for the kill early on, eh Cullen? _He reproved himself.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence. Leah had been reduced to as good as mud after Edward's touch.

'_Leah?_'

She turned to him.

'_Please don't think of me as forceful, but ever since I saw you bored this vessel and then met at that club, now with dinner and this time with spent together…_'

'_Uh-huh!_'

'_I just… I just want to do this._' Edward placed a gentle hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb before moving it toward the back of her neck and pulling Leah to him. At first she hesitated, but for some reason let go of all inhibitions and allowed herself to be pulled into her first kiss.

The kiss lasted and lasted. Edward's hands roamed her back carelessly. Neither one paid mind to the actions, until one of his hands cupped one of her rounded buttocks and squeezed it eliciting a moan from Leah. The sound caused both to stop abruptly. Leah fathomed her position on top of Edward; in fact she was straddling him.

'_Uh… Excuse me, I'm sorry. I've never… I mean, I don't…_' She immediately got off of him.

Edward was stunned that this timid girl had released herself to him and his spontaneities. He had never been this forward with a female before. Normally _**they**_ were the brazen ones and he merely obliged them in the physical aspect of what he wanted out them. Yes, he would leave several broken hearts along the way, but he really didn't care. He made it clear from the beginning all he wanted was sex and nothing more, if they got emotionally attached it was their problem not his. That explains why he would go for the airheads and stirred away from anyone with substance. Nonetheless, with Leah it was all substance, she was real and he could easily see himself with her. And he wanted more, much more; he wants it all.

'_Leah, please don't._' Edward stopped her before she continued. '_Don't ever be sorry of anything with me._'

'_It's just I've never ki-_'

'_FUCK! Ah! Uuuh!_' A female groaned out nowhere.

Leah and Edward looked at each other. A devilish smile crossed Edwards features and before Leah could protest he stood pulling with him and quietly approaching where the moans came from.

'_Yeah, baby! You like that, don't you! You naughty little pixie. You like how this real Texan cowboy rides you hard._' Jasper drawls loudly.

'_Edward what are you doing? Where are you taking me?_'

'_Shh! We don't want to be caught do you? Come on, the look on their faces will be priceless._'

'_But-_'

Edward place his forefinger on her lips silencing her.

The screams and moans from the other side of the wall kept coming.

'_Come this way._' Edward said in hushed tones.

They walked around what looked to be the gym, but couldn't really tell for the light of the moon did not provide enough brightness.

Leah almost slipped on something, but thankfully Edward gripped her hand tight enough to prevent her fall. Both looked down to see what had been the cause of Leah's almost accident. At least the light of the moon did provide this time. The item was a large piece of cloth discarded on the floor from the looks of it, it was _Alice's dress?_

Leah picked-up the garment, inspecting it in what little light she had.

'_Darling you taste so sweet…. I just can't begin to believe how incredibly tight you are. I fear I may just have to split you in two._' The deep male voice drawled.

'_Oh, yes! Ride me hard cowboy. Harder!_'

Still from the darkness in front of them they couldn't tell _**who**_ was the couple having sex there.

'_That's Alice! I can't believe it she known this guy all two minutes and they're already screwing._' Leah whispered loudly. The familiarity of the female's voice was clear to her.

'_Why do you care it's not as if you're… Wait a minute, Leah have you ever been with a guy before?_'

Leah looked down, her worst fear coming true. Rejection from a great guy like Edward for being inexperienced.

When she didn't reply, Edward understood. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look straight into the never ending chocolate pools of her eyes. '_Never once feel shame in being truthful. If you are a virgin than be it, that is incredibly great. Do you know how much a rare jewel you are? I'll be honest I've never been with a virgin before, in fact my first time was with a well experienced female. I don't regret it, but lets just say that I was left rather empty inside and lonely when all was said and done. But I couldn't expect any less from a one night stand. She got out of bed at some point after I fell asleep, didn't even bother with giving me her number just in case._' He smiled a small one, the memory wasn't his favorite.

Still for Leah his smile gave her hope. Maybe he will be different than the other guys whose only had interest in her was for bragging rights as to who popped her cherry in the end, then drop her like yesterday's trash.

'_Well, Edward of course you were left empty, you had just your first experience with someone who probably even didn't give you her real name. A feeling of fulfillment is impossible when treated with such disregard._' Leah opened her eyes wide a covered her mouth in disbelief as to the fact that she just mocked something so private as some ones first sexual encounter.

'_Oh my gosh, Edward! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…. I me-_' If the lights had been on, he would've seen the ten shades of red that Leah had turned.

Edward burst into laughter at her bold comment.

This reaction surprised totally her. He was not insulted at all.

'_Good one, Clearwater. Now come on, lets see what is Jazz doing to you friend that has her begin for more._' He tug on her hand and she followed.

Rounding the corner they found quite the spectacle; plenty of moans, groans and grunts coming from the couple in the midst of raw sexual passion. Alice's nude body laying on top the counter with her legs propped over Jasper's shoulders. Jasper was not fully in a state of undress. His shirt was on the floor, but the pants hung about mid-thigh. Proving easy quick cover-up should it be needed.

'_Almost there…_' Alice panted.

'_Come on little lady, you can do better than that._' Jasper commanded, pulled out entirely only to plunge deeper inside the petite female. Managing to pump harder into Alice's small opening.

'_Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ooooh! YES!_' Alice screamed finally reaching her peek. One of her legs dropped from Jasper's shoulder.

However, Jasper was far from being done. He was still hard as a rock, so he pushed the other leg off the other shoulder, picked her as if she weighted nothing flipping her over. He began to ram into her body from behind.

'_Oh, fuck! You're even tighter from this angle, darling. How is __**THAT**__ even possible?_' He grunted.

'_Well, you'd be the first to get me back therrreee._' She groaned on her way to yet another chattering orgasm.

'_Sooo gooood!_'

'_Oh, God! I'm almost there, hurry up!_'

Jasper took his fingers and began to rub her clit assuring a second climax before he did. And that she did, another crashing heaven exploding orgasm rocked her body.

'_Good girl, Al._'

'_Cheater!_' She huffed looking at him from over her shoulder.

'_Shit! Fuuuuccckkk!_' Jasper finally reached his own release.

His body rested on top of Alice's. never had he had the mind blowing sex he just had with the petite girl.

'_Bravo! Bravo! Good job, both of you._' Edward clapped and crooned, coming out of the hiding spot of sorts he and Leah used to stay out of sight. Dragging her with him.

Both Jasper and Alice scramble to cover her up since all he had to do was pull up his pants and Jazz Jr. was safe from view.

'_Holly shit! Man, can't a guy have some privacy when he's fucking his date for the evening._'

'_Leah? What are you doing up at this hour? Normally you're already in bed._' Called Alice from behind Jasper.

Edward looked at Leah strangely. '_What time is it?_' She asked.

Looking at this watch. '_A quarter after two._'

'_Whoa! It's that late, no wonder I've been feeling so tired and sleepy._' As if on cue she yawned at that moment. '_Yes, I'm usually in bed earlier than this. Pay no attention to my now very embarrassed friend she's just trying to distract from the fact that she got caught in a very awkward position. Hey, Al is he the hot blond you were ranting about __**doing **__the other day?_' Leah asked with clear enjoyment. Then she remembered what was in her hands. '_By the way, sweetie I think that if you ever want to go back to our room or anywhere for that matter you'll definitely need __**this**__._' She tossed the dress, which Jasper caught without any exertion.

'_You know what Ms. Clearwater?_' Edward put an arm around her shoulders.

'_What Mr. Cullen?_' She looked at him with optimistic eyes.

'_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, which I hope grows into a magnificent romance._'

Out sheer impulse he pulled her to him kissing her soft lips in a gentle manner that was so unlike _**the**_ _Edward Cullen _he and his friends know.

To say that Jasper was stunned and dumbfounded was the understatement of the year. _Wait until the guys get a load of this!_ He thought.

**!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&**

Hope you liked it. =D

"_**What'cha Say**_" is a favorite song of mine, always wanted to read a story with it as the inspiration, but never found one. So I created one.

I've had this story saved in a USB for some time now and was lot longer. Originally was supposed to be a one-shot, but at last minute I decided it was getting too long and opted to post it in parts.

****Please like always _**read & review**_, your thoughts, feedback and comments really are appreciated.


End file.
